Lord Rocambole
Origin: Vampire Hunter D Alias/Aka: God of Atrocities, The Dark Lord, Mass Murderer Classification: Vampire, Greater Noble Threat level: Celestial- Age: Over 8,000 Years Old Gender: Male Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, & 7; Nobles are eternal, ageless, and undead immortals who can survive even after getting their regen negged), Regeneration (At least High; Nobles can regenerate even after getting their protons vaporized by Anti-Proton weapons), Resurrection, Biological Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, & Power Bestowal (Nobles can bite anyone to make them their servant vampire thereby changing the latter's physiology, controlling their will and soul, and bestowing them with most of their powers if not all of it), Hypnotism & Sleep Inducement (Nobles can put someone into deep sleep as well as hypnotise them with a mere glance or gesture), Aura (Nobles radiate a ghastly aura), Paralysis & Fear Inducement (Nobles can paralyse beings with their hypnotic abilities and moreover, their presence can induce fear amongst any being), Animal Manipulation (Nobles can easily control any wild animal or monster with a glance or gesture) Telepathy & Telekinesis (Nobles were stated to have Cryptesthesia and Psychic powers), Stealth Mastery (Nobles can be very stealthy to the point their running makes no sound and they can walk on water bodies without even causing any ripples), Flight (Type 3; Nobles can glide like birds in the sky), Minor Plant Manipulation (Flowers coming in contact with the nobles can wither away unless they are made by Nobility themselves), Perpetual Power Growth (The powers of a Noble grows throughout the years), Shapeshifting (Nobles can shapeshift themselves into Fire Dragons, Gases, Darkness, Mists, and even Rainbows), Black Magic (Nobility are known for performing Black Magic Arts but it's unknown how they do it), Life Manipulation (Nobles can bestow life as well as Regenerative abilities to non-living things via Sorcery), Weapon Mastery (Nobles were stated to be specialists in combat including swordsmanship), Can Survive in Space, Spatial Manipulation (Can cut the holes made in space by Space Eaters in half which can suck anything in the vicinity and send them to the depths of Space-Time. Has the ability to slay a foe without his blade ever touching), Regeneration Negation (Upto Low-Godly) & Death Manipulation (His mere sword strikes can even kill the immortal and ageless nobles without even striking or piercing their heart), Absorption, Energy Manipulation & Life Manipulation (Can completely absorb the lifeforce of his victims adding it to his own which makes him more powerful than before in addition to adding extra lives for resurrection in case he is killed), Healing (Can heal fatal wounds with just a simple touch), Power Nullification (Any ability that touches him gets nullified. Nullified D's Aura as well as Lady Ann's flower attacks), Power Mimicry (Rocambole's secret and most deadly skill, he can copy any ability, technique or skill by just experiencing or watching it instantly), Electricity Manipulation (Copied from General Gaskell, can shoot bolts of Electricity at his foes), Non-Corporeal, Body Control, Durability Negation & Shadow Manipulation (Copied from Major General Gillis, Racombole can turn himself into literal 2D shadow that can effect any individual's body including Nobles who lack shadows), Martial Arts, Resistances to Extreme Heat & Magma Manipulation (Extreme Heat of at least upto 50,000°C are of no consequence for Nobles and they can easily swim through Magma with temperature over 2000°C casually without being affected at all), Shadow Manipulation (Nobles cast no shadows at all), Radiation (Nobles are unaffected by Radiations), Poison Manipulation (Regular poisons and toxins are not fatal for Nobles as their biology can cleanse away the toxins from their body but they can still be affected by Nobility poisons which are extremely potent enough to put them in a coma), Ice Manipulation (Nobles can easily survive in the cold vacuum of space for an indefinite amount of time where the temperature is -270°C), Biological Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, & Soul Manipulation, Hypnotism, Paralysis, Fear Inducement & Sleep Inducement (Nobles can fight each other without getting affected by their basic standard abilities such as the "Kiss of Nobility" or their paralysis, hypnotism, fear inducement, and sleep inducement), Electricity Manipulation (Unaffected by Gaskell's thunder attacks), Empathic Manipulation (Can fight D without being affected by his "Unearthly Beauty"), Fear Inducement & Paralysis (Could shrug off the effects of the D's Eldritch Aura while fighting him) Physical strength: Likely Universal Level (Comparable to General Gaskell and Novel 12 D) Attack potency/Destructive capacity: At least Universe (Comparable to General Gaskell and Novel 12 D) Durability: At least Universe (Comparable to General Gaskell and Novel 12 D) Speed: At least FTL (Comparable to General Gaskell and Novel 12 D) Intelligence: At least Hyper Genius (Comparable to other Greater Nobles) Stamina: Extremely High Range: At least Melee Weakness: Like most Vampires, can be Killed by driving a Stake through the Heart. Sunlight affects him badly and is lethal for his kind. Like other nobles, water too is a big problem where rain can heavily affect Vampires and even waist-deep water is enough to drown them Standard equipment: His Battle Armor and Sword as well as Sunlight Shielding Category:Vampire Hunter D Category:Vampire Category:Character Category:Dark attribute Category:Evil Category:Antagonist Category:Weapons user Category:Melee weapon user Category:Flying Category:Plant element manipulator Category:Darkness element manipulator Category:Energy manipulator Category:Electric element manipulator Category:Threat level Celestial Category:Current Threat level: Celestial Category:FTL speeds Category:Magic user Category:Shapeshifter